This invention relates generally to a power tool adjustable handle assembly and, more particularly, to an electrically-powered polisher capable of rotating a pad to polish a workpiece.
The tool industry offers a variety of power tools for performing work on various types of workpieces. These power tools, however, have a variety of shortcomings from both the consumer and the operator's perspective. From the consumer's perspective, one common shortcoming is that power tools do not offer a variety of effective positions with which an operator may grasp the power tool. For example, many power tools have stationary handles with which the operator is to grasp the power tool (e.g., one forward handle and one rearward handle, two side handles, etc.). Although the stationary handle configuration may make it comfortable to operate the tool in a particular position or to perform a specific task, it may also make it uncomfortable to operate the tool in another position or to perform a different task. Thus, by limiting the operator in this way, the power tool may become less comfortable to work with and more difficult to use for extended periods of operation.
Another consumer shortcoming is that current power tool configurations can force the operator to hold and actuate the power tool in a specific manner or with a specific hand arrangement, rather than provide the operator with the freedom to hold and actuate the tool as desired. For example, as mentioned above, some power tools may require the operator to hold a forward handle with one hand and a rearward handle with another. This configuration may force the operator to operate the power tool using a hand arrangement he or she does not feel comfortable using, or may force the operator to hold the tool in an uncomfortable manner so that the operator can operate the power tool with a hand arrangement that feels most comfortable.
Yet another consumer shortcoming is that existing power tools do not offer handles with enhanced gripping surfaces for an operator to use to grip the tool. For example, many power tools, such as polishers, are used outdoors in hot climates where operation of the tool often causes the operator to sweat, and possibly even involve operation of the tool in damp environments, such as, for example, near a recently washed vehicle. This often results in the operator having a difficult time in gripping and/or controlling the power tool due to a lack of enhanced gripping surfaces.
From a manufacturer's perspective, a common shortcoming with current power tools is that they are difficult to pack and ship from one location to another. For example, many tools have stationary handles that increase the size of the product and its packaging. This may result in a reduction of the number of units that can be shipped at one time which, in turn, can increase the cost of a tool due to the added costs associated with multiple shipments.
Thus, there is a need for a power tool adjustable handle assembly offering a variety of effective positions with which an operator may grasp the power tool, thereby providing freedom to hold and actuate the tool as desired, and providing a power tool which is easy to pack and ship.